Baby Blue Girl
by fridamoonbeam
Summary: AU: Loki doesn't know he's a Frost Giant and is thrown for a loop when the lady he loves has a blue baby. Sif is also shocked, having no idea how that would even happen, a lifetime of secrets are then revealed.


Loki sat in the hall outside of the healer's unit, flinching occasionally from Sif's moaning in the next room. A large familiar hand had clasped his shoulder from behind. "Remember, she is fierce, and it's only a little longer now."

Loki calmed at Thor's words, letting his back settle against the gold laced bench. Thor was right and had gained an enormous amount of reason. A few years ago Loki was about to do something that could have ruined their relationship. It was the day of Thor's coronation and Loki believed his brother was too foolish and reckless to become a good king. Desperate times, and jealously, made him plan to invite several Jotuns into Asgard. Thor would have proven himself as an untactful oaf and the All Father would have would have chosen Loki as the rightful king. But that didn't happen. The night before Sif realized Loki's plan and confronted him. There was denial on Loki's parts, and shouting that came from both. It turned physical before it became physical in another manner.

It was the first kiss they had shared.

Loki was certain Sif's heart was for his brother, and Sif believed Loki had become too obsessed with Odin and Thor that no one else mattered. She saw him, though. When they were young and the world was young with them- she saw Loki. She loved him, even if she was angry with his talent of deception.

Loki was grateful she confronted him, she could see through him like no one else. Who knows what would have happened if they didn't confess their feelings. Thor wasn't the enemy, he never was, Loki could see it now that he was happy. Truly happy with the man he'd become, he wasn't a warrior, or what was valued in most Asgardian men. But Sif made up for what the other lacked. She wasn't known for her kindness or subtley but that was what made Loki's chest tingle. She was everything he wasn't and so brave, he never admired anyone like her. There would still be anger and doubt in his heart, but he did his best to suppress it, because he didn't want to lose Sif. His jealously would be their downfall.

When she agreed to be his wife, Loki's heart swelled. Their marriage followed shortly, with many many nights of nothing but enjoying the other. He honestly would never pinpoint when the conception happened, just around the time span. It may have been in the meadow in Vanaheim, or by the fire pit in Muspelheim, or on top of that mountain in Midgard with the carved faces of four past kings. In Thor's bedroom that time he left to hunt. They liked to be creative...

Loki was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a cry follow Sif's. His eyes became like coins as they flashed to his brother. Thor's face broke into a broad grin, and rose to pull him into a bear hug. "Congratulations, my brother!" Loki returned the smile as the babe's wailing was like music to his ears. He saw it was healthy, strong within her, the anticipation to meet his child was too much. But they waited for the healer to come out and tell them to enter.

It was taking a while. Loki brushed it off, certain it was his impatience. Any moment now.

More moments passed then the healer finally merged, her face white, and Loki tried not to look worried.

"The babe is here, my prince."

"How are they? Is Sif all right, is the baby healthy?" Loki asked as panic touched his voice.

"Both are very healthy, but you must come and see though you'll need to brace yourself."

Thor offered silent support, falling quiet, rare for the thunderer.

Loki's walk into the chambers were painfully slow anticipating something horrible. He saw Sif looking pale, exhausted, and extremely distraught. "My love," he greeted her first kissing her temples and cheeks. "Are you all right? Have you been injured?"

Sif wiped her eyes, trying to catch her breath. "Our daughter is blue." she said not sugar coating it.

Loki gasped. "She's not breathing?!" he dashed to the baby's crib to help her with his magic. When he arrived to the bassinet he saw the baby. She was breathing, and *blue*.

Blue and marked like a Jotun with red eyes. He could have been knocked over with a feather. He carefully picked up the child and her skin changed slightly from her father's touch. Her red eyes faded to blue and parts of her skin were pink like he had expected her to be. But why? Why was she blue? Why was she marked like a Jotun? Sif had been true, hadn't she?

"Is she cursed?" she asked her betrothed. "Loki? Why would that happen? Would have done that?"

"It was only me wasn't it?"

"What?"

"In the entire time we've been together I was the only one you had sex with? Tell me that's the truth."

"Get out."

"Sif, just tell-

"GET OUT!" she yelled at him tears building. "And put her down!" Sif screamed, he did as he was told and left the room. She covered her face with her hands as he asked her about her loyalty. After all this he didn't believe she loved him, and was too concerned with that to focus on their child.

Loki stood outside, debating on going back to apologize, but based on normal fights with Sif. When it was heated she needed her time alone. Plus, she was so outraged that there was nothing at that moment to fix things. After all they've been through, he asked her about if she'd slept with someone else? He was putrid. But why then? Why was his daughter looking like this? He needed to asked his mother, surely she could help him detect the source of this curse.

He rushed to her chambers past Thor, not even waiting for a proper knock. "Mother!"

"Loki! Is my grandchild here?" she smiled then it faded fast as she saw the sadness in his eyes. "Oh what happened?"

"Our daughter looks like a Jotun, I have no idea why. I made a terrible mistake and asked Sif if there was another besides me."

Frigga touched her chest and looked at the ground as she heard about her son's silver tongue turning into lead.

"I'm a fool, Mother, but I need you to help me lift the curse off our child. She looks like a monster." his green eyes has tears in them, having so many worries at the moment.

"Loki," she took both of his hands. "She's not a monster at all. And there's no curse to be lifted."

"I don't understand."

"After the battle between Jotunheim and Asgard your father found an abandoned child in the field. He was very small for a giant."

"No." Loki said as the meaning dawned on him, he let his mother's hands go. "No. No. NO. NO! That's not possible."

"I wanted to tell you for so long but we never wanted you to feel any differently."

Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing and he turned from his mother to get out of the room, everything was hitting him like a avalanche of boulders. He dashed out the door, only to be caught by Thor. "Let me go!"

"I can't, Loki. You must face this."

Loki paled. "You know?"

"I came to look for you and heard Mother." Thor let Loki go, as guilt flooded every fiber of his being for ever having a hatred for the Frost Giants. "But right now Sif is very angry and confused by this."

"I've ruined everything. But I'm a Frost Giant- it's what they do!"

"No, Brother, go speak to her, now. Face this later and with her."

Loki breathed and stepped away from his brother (brother?) and traveled back to the healer's unit, shaking at his core. He gingerly knocked on the door, before entering, guilty eyes looking at his love standing by their child.

"What?! I told you to get out." she was clearly seething with rage.

"Sif, I'm a fool, you've known that for a while. I'm so sorry, there is nothing I can do to fix what I said, but know I would suck the words back into my mouth if I could. I still cannot believe you chose me, and I panicked."

"I asked you if our daughter was cursed and you believed I snuck off to have an affair with a Frost Giant? " she scowled at him.

"My mind was far from my body." he dropped to his knees in front of her, she gave a slight eyeroll before looking at how truly pathetic he looked. She softened but not entirely. "Then what is it that brought you back to your senses?"

"I went to my mother to ask her to help me lift the enchantment, and she told me the truth. I'm adopted. Odin found me abandoned after the war and took me in."

"What? Loki you're a Frost Giant?" her face was pure shock, then she softened more seeing how much shame was covering him.

"Yes." he said through grit teeth as salty water dripped down his face. "She's that way because of me." and his face was streaked from all the new found self loathing. He knew he was different, he'd always known, he'd came to peace because he tried to convince himself it was all in his mind. But it wasn't. "I'm disgusting and I passed it to our child. I failed and my life has been a lie..."

Sif slowly went to her knees. Words weren't her strength, she wasn't skilled or tactful with them the way he was, or weave beautiful tales like Loki could. But she was strong, and Sif would use what she could for her family. "I love you. That is no lie. There is no one I'd rather be with than you in the all of the nine realms. You are my heart." she took a breath. "We are a family and we can face any challenge that may come. I don't give up, and cannot either. Not when our life together has only begun." She stood and pulled him up, Loki wrapped his arms around her, trying to center himself, hoping he could absorb her bravery and boldness. "Someone needs to meet you." Sif said with a small smile and guided him over to the crib. Loki hesitantly reached into the small bed, trying to shake the fear of frost bite. He held her and this time he didn't panic, although he was terrified, as all new fathers are.

Who knew something so cold could melt a frozen heart. Loki didn't think babes so young could smile, but her eyes were on him and she flashed a toothless grin. He was stunned still, but in that moment he wanted to make her world perfect, as she deserved. Sif wrapped her arm around his waist and with her free hand tickled her daughter's belly. "She's beautiful." Loki breathed.

"She's perfect." Sif corrected.

They had a long journey ahead of them, but they would never be alone.


End file.
